


醉酒故事

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil(game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 里昂和克里斯在酒吧喝酒，随后里昂喝醉讲出了为什么会单独和克里斯喝酒的事情，吃醋的金发男人。





	醉酒故事

里昂在酒吧里喝的很醉，他把脑袋埋在克里斯的肩膀上发出像猫咪一样的声音，克里斯无奈之下只好扶着他去自己的车上，在他把里昂抱出酒馆的时候他就看着里昂微微睁开眼睛看着他。

“你喝多了，今天明明刚和吉尔他们喝过你又晚上拉着我来喝。”

克里斯无奈的把他塞进车里，里昂靠着窗户沉默了一会才说话，他的声音就像害羞的姑娘发出的一样。

“因为我吃醋。”

克里斯听到后愣了一下，他把手放在里昂的大腿上轻轻的拍了拍，随后亲吻了里昂的手背，他笑着问。

“因为什么吃醋？”

“你明知故问…白痴。”

克里斯坏笑着按住里昂的脑袋亲吻着他，他将舌头伸进里昂的嘴里和他的舌尖交缠在一起，手也将里昂抱的更紧了些，直到里昂拍他的肩膀叫他停下。

克里斯满足的开着车回家，到家时他还特意为里昂开门问他的爱人是否需要他来抱进去，里昂摇摇头他还在吃克里斯和吉尔的醋。

走进房间里里昂拉开冰箱重新拿了啤酒喝着，克里斯叫他停下却没想到里昂一口气将啤酒全部喝掉，他靠在门上想瘫软的可颂饼一样。

“里昂，你喝多了。”

克里斯抱住里昂试图将他从地上抱起来，里昂红着眼睛看着他推开了克里斯。

“不，我没有…我认为今天我们应该分开睡…不…我和别人睡。”

里昂的话让克里斯有些生气，他拉住里昂的手把他压在墙上，他在里昂耳边喘着气亲吻着他的耳垂，左手也伸进里昂的衬衫里摸着他的身体和乳首。

“你想和谁睡？那么晚了我可不会让我的宝贝离开我半步。”

克里斯故作要趁现在推到里昂，结果里昂的动作让他不禁脸红了起来，里昂将自己的衬衫撩开把克里斯的两个手都放在自己的胸前，他让克里斯那带着拿枪磨出老茧的手摸着自己的身体，当他想把裤子也解开的时候克里斯收回了手。

“你喝多了里昂。”

克里斯转过身去，就听见裤子皮带解开的声音，里昂一路走一路将衣服和裤子扔在地上，他晃悠着只留了条内裤走进浴室，克里斯无奈的拿着衣服当他看着里昂靠在马桶盖上一脸想吐的时候他扔了衣服立马把里昂拎起来。

“你都没把盖子打开！忍住！别吐！”

里昂捂着嘴，看着克里斯把盖子打开之后呕的一下把之前的酒全部吐了出来，克里斯拍着他的后背皱眉看着他。

“和你说了，喝的太多了，你以为你是我吗？”

“你别忘了…我第一次的初吻就是被你这个酒鬼夺走的。”

里昂擦了擦嘴边的口水，靠在墙上他咳嗽了几下拿着一旁的水杯尧了点水漱口，克里斯尴尬的别过头他的确在自己喝醉的时候亲了里昂，还当着所有人的面向他表白。

里昂漱完口晃悠的爬到床上，他面对着克里斯伸手脱去了自己最后的内裤。

“操我，克里斯。”

“等等…你刚刚说什么？”

“我说操我。算了你就自己在那边解决吧。”

里昂翻过身撸动着自己的阴茎发泄着，他为什么要生克里斯和吉尔的醋，只不过是吉尔亲了克里斯一口，他们是搭档没必要这样吃醋。

里昂越来越难受，他哽咽着加快了速度，呼吸声和他的样子都映入了克里斯的眼中，他的爱人当着他的面在自慰，他那小兄弟也是时候该醒醒了。

克里斯脱掉衣物爬到里昂身边，他抱起里昂就放在自己身上，他亲吻着爱人的脖颈和乳头，手帮着他撸动着。

“亲爱的，要尝试69吗？我记得我们以前用过”

里昂转过身面对着克里斯的阴茎就吞进嘴里，克里斯亲吻着他的臀部，他亲舔着里昂的后穴随后一只手扩张着另一只手扣住了他的腰，他的嘴也没停下帮里昂做着口交。

直到后穴可以塞入三根手指，克里斯将里昂面对过来，他亲吻着里昂的下巴随后将自己的阴茎顶了进去，里昂的内部紧包着他的阴茎，克里斯逐渐加快了速度将身上的人固定住。

“别以为你和我做爱…我就不吃醋了…”

“那我保证会把你操到你吃不了醋。”

克里斯加快了抽插的速度这让里昂挣扎着想要推开对方，但他被克里斯拉住了双手根本没法离开，他颤抖着叫对方慢点以及停下，但克里斯还没捉弄够。

他将里昂按在床上阴茎从入口猛的插进他的深处，速度从开始的缓慢到最后越来越快，里昂尖叫着紧绷着双腿射了出来，克里斯把他翻过身继续的操弄着，直到他发泄出来。

“我恨你…”

“哦，我知道你还想，距离下一次任务开始你还有三天，所以我们连续做三天。”

克里斯开着玩笑又进行了第二轮，他说的没错，他可以把里昂操到吃不了醋和原谅他。

直到第二天的下午，里昂酒醒了他浑身酸痛的转过身发现自己身上什么衣服都没有，在看着一旁身上都是抓痕的克里斯他意识到了什么。

“你醒了？”

“昨天我们怎么了…”

“昨天我们做了一晚上的爱，到今天早上四点才结束。”

“你是泰迪…”

里昂还没说完就被克里斯拉进了怀里，男人亲吻着他的额头眯着眼看他。

“我说的，会让你吃不了醋，我做到了。”

“你就是个泰迪…”

“不，我是Teddy bear。 ”


End file.
